As Told by Amy
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Amy tells you about how she became a Scout and How she and Greg got together, in her words (The story is better than the summary, I promise!) UPDATED & COMPLETE FINALLY! PLEASE READ!
1. How I came to be

As Told by Amy  
  
By Amethyst Jewels  
  
Note: This is a Point of View (POV) story. It's like she's talking to you about what's happening. And just so you know, I *DO* know that this 1st chapter is basically a retelling of the episode when Amy 1st appeared. But I'm writing it from her view, so I'm not plagerizing. The next chapter and on will be from when she's in High School, so that means (yes, you do know!!) It's an AU fic! They don't go to HS yet on American tv, and if they do, I don't know about it since SM was taken off tv 2 years ago.   
  
Again, NO FLAMES!!! You know the penalty. And yes, this will be an Amy/Greg story. The songs will be credited later.  
  
And since I'm writing Amy the way I speak, I use short hand. So I'll tell you what they mean now.  
  
HS-High School  
  
JHS-Junior High School  
  
If anymore comes up, they'll be explained at each chapter.   
  
**-Thoughts  
  
//-Songs  
  
1 more note: I don't know of the computer class Amy went to was cram school or not, but I just put that in there. It is true though that some Japanese students in JHS go to cram school to study for entrance exams (anyone who watched Fushigi Yugi knows that too! ^^)  
  
Chapter 1: How I came to be   
  
//Oh just tell me how I can be  
  
all that you ask of me  
  
And still feel that I am free  
  
Free to be who I am//  
  
My name is Amy Mizuno. I'm 15 years old and I go to Crossroads High School. My best friends are Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina. So is Darien, he's Serena's boyfriend (and future husband, but that's another story).  
  
We all met when we were 14 and in Junior High. Back then, we all went to different schools and how we met is something no one would EVER believe! We all go back a millennium! We were all Princesses on different planets. I'm from Mercury.  
  
Ok, by now you're thinking "all that studying has made her go insane!", but it's the truth. But that's a long and complicated story we're just now figuring out. Let me tell you how we all met in this time.  
  
It all started around last year for me. Back then I just transferred to Crossroads JHS from Brighton Academy. It was tough on me because the kids teased me for being smart. So I was alone most of the time.   
  
Then when I was walking home, I ran into Serena on the street. She showed me around Crossroads (which is a really nice neighborhood to visit if you even come to Japan). Then she showed me the video arcade. Serena look liked she was about ready to faint when I told her I never played. But when I tried this Sailor V game, I got the highest score!  
  
After that I ran to my computer course which is after school. If you're American, you don't know that kids in Japan a year before high school go to cram school after regular school hours. They help us study for our high school entrance exams. They can be hard, but I like the challenge!  
  
Anyway, back on topic. I was assigned by my teacher to teach the class that day and halfway through it, a strange lady busted into the room saying I worked with the negaverse. But before I could answer, the teacher turned into this weird monster!  
  
Then the woman turned into Sailor Moon! She was trying to get away from the students who were brainwashed into attacking her. While that was going on, the monster was pushing my face onto a computer screen, yelling about taking my energy. Then a golden light hit my eyes before the monster dropped me. Then Serena's cat, Luna, started TALKING to me! She threw me this blue thing that kind of looked like a pen. She told me to hold it up & scream "Mercury Power!".  
  
So I did. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by blue light, sparkles and I felt cold. Like ice. But it felt familiar too. When that stuff faded, I was in something that looked like a Sailor Suit! I was Sailor Mercury!  
  
I saw the monster coming towards me again and I used my powers for the first time! I crossed my arm arms "X" style in front of my face and shouted "Mercury Ice Bubbles...Blast!". Then the room was covered with a cold, thick fog. I hate to brag, but that was pretty damn cool!  
  
Then, after making sure Sailor Moon was ok, she threw her tiara and the monster was destroyed. I'm glad that was over! That was pretty scary, especially for a 1st time scout like me!  
  
After the students woke up and went home, Serena, Luna and me talked on the roof. They apologized for suspecting me of being a negaverse spy and I told them it was ok. With the evidence on the disk I dropped, it was only natural.  
  
So from that day on, we became friends. And soon Raye, Lita and finally Mina joined the group. But little did we know, our adventures with the negaverse (and love) were just about to begin.  
  
//One of these days it's all comes togetherOne of those days that goes on forever  
  
Think I sound crazy maybe whatever  
  
What it about?  
  
It's about life  
  
It's about fun  
  
It's over before it has begun  
  
It's about you   
  
It's about me  
  
It's about everything between  
  
And I say  
  
I say good bye to you  
  
I say hi to you with no clue  
  
It's about time that I  
  
Make up my mind// 


	2. My Only Love

Chapter 2: My Only Love  
  
//(I sit and dream)  
  
Over and over  
  
I can see us walkin'  
  
And holdin' hands  
  
(You and me)  
  
Closer and closer  
  
If everything was different  
  
You'd be my man  
  
Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends  
  
I know that I'm dreamin'  
  
Cuz you're crazy 'bout her  
  
Sometimes I wish all the time  
  
That you spend with her was with me instead  
  
I wish we could be more than friends//  
  
Now I guess I'll tell you about Greg. When we met, everyone called us academic rivals, but we were actually kind of nervous around each other. I had a crush on him. I still do. But when we left, we became friends. Then when he came back for a weekend visit, we became more than friends but not quite a couple. So what are we? To tell the truth, I DON'T KNOW! It's so confusing!!  
  
I mean, I liked him then, then I liked him more. And the more I thought about him, the feeling became love. People would laugh at me if I told them I was in love. Many people think brainiacs think love is just a 4 letter word. But to me...it's not.  
  
When I told the others, they were really happy for me. I was glad they were. But on the inside I was hurting, deeply. I love him so much, but he was gone. I don't even know where he moved to. Sure we talked on the phone a few times since he left, but that's it. I'm halfway through my freshman year at Crossroads HS, and I haven't heard from him since summer ended. I assumed it was just school and I patiently waited, checking my answering machine everyday, but nothing.   
  
After that, I began to feel empty, like part of me was missing. Ok, yes, I know I only met him twice in person, but there's a saying that says "It takes a second to like someone, a minute to love them and a lifetime to forget them", or something along that context. If I'm wrong, I'll be like Mina and start messing up every cliche!   
  
Anyway, I was walking home from school one day flipping through my "College Now!" magazine, when I passed a tall figure dressed in black. I didn't stop because I knew it was an HS uniform, so I assumed it was a boy from my school.  
  
But when I walked passed him, a semi-deep voice yelled "Hey Amy! You won't even stop to greet an old friend??". I jumped and turned around. And there he was! GREG!! He had gotten taller, he's a foot over me now instead of a mere 3 inches like last year. He even looked a bit different. He went from baby boy cute to grown man handsome, and looked older than his 15 years. He also looked like he got a bit of muscle. He probably plays a sport.  
  
"Greg!", I shouted. I dropped my magazine and threw my arms around him in a hug.  
  
He laughed a bit when he hugged back. Even his laugh sounded grown (and a bit sexy...).  
  
"It's great to see you again!", he said as he pulled away. "I would have called you when we got back a few weeks ago, but I wanted to save it as a surprise. My dad transfered back to crossroads for good! I'll be living here now, and we'll be in the same school!  
  
I smiled when he told me then hugged him again...more like held him. I felt a warm peaceful feeling surround me. I had my chance to tell him. A chance to tell him a year's worth of secret feelings, wish and dreams. All of which, I might add, are about him.  
  
//Gotta have you (have you)  
  
Gotta hold you (hold you)   
  
Got to have your lovin' (I gotta have you)   
  
And tell you that I love you   
  
And I really miss you (I miss you)...  
  
I'm missing my baby (missing my baby)   
  
Missing my baby  
  
I gotta hold you tight, and never let you out of my sight  
  
Missing my baby (missing my baby)  
  
Missing my baby I gotta feel your heart beat next to mine   
  
I Miss you//  
  
"I also...um...want to tell you somethings, Amy", greg said, he sounded nervous. "Important things. Can we go sit in the park for a while?".  
  
I just nodded and my mind began a storm of possibilities of what he'll say. Would he say that he already has a girlfriend? Does he want to stay just friends? Or maybe he'll say he accidently told my secret.  
  
We walked in silence until we got to Crossroad's Cherry Tree Park. Sitting on a bench in a quiet part of the park where hardly anyone goes was both scary and exciting at the same time. Exciting because we'll have plenty of alone time to talk, but scary because I'm nervous about what he'll tell me.  
  
Greg cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes. Then he held my hand.  
  
"Amy-chan", he began. "When I left you for the second time, I realized about 10 seconds after that how much I loved you. I know we only had brief meetings and didn't know each other well either. But when I heard that my family was moving back, I felt like we got a second chance. And I want to take that chance to get to know and love you more. Also, I want to know how you feel about me...", he ended by moving closer and putting his arm around my shoulders.  
  
I sat there in shocked silence. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to hear those words for over a year, but actually hearing them made me silent.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Greg's POV  
  
I watched her sit there quiet. Did I say something she didn't want to hear? Does she already have a boyfriend?? God I hope not! My only wish for a year was to make her mine! I carry her picture everywhere just to see her face when I feel lonely, because I hoped that she would be the person to take that feeling away.   
  
//My love, don't throw away my love   
  
You are to me my greatest fantasy   
  
Night after night, I want for you to hold me tight I want to be with you   
  
You could make my dream come true   
  
Only you can make my heart and soul brand new  
  
My love, don't throw away my love   
  
My love, we could have an everlasting love//  
  
*~*~*  
  
I think I scared Greg when I started laughing and crying. He looked at me confused, but just so I don't freak him out, I jump into his arms holding him tightly.  
  
"Greg, I love you!", I exclaimed. "I've known for over a year. I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't know if you felt the same way".   
  
He smiled his relief as he put his head on top of mine to whisper into my ear.  
  
"I always did. I didn't tell you because I was afraid. Like the times when I'd mumble needless words were times I wanted to say I love you. But words got in the way. I'm glad they did though, because I like this moment better", Greg whispered. He was a bit teary eyed too.  
  
I smiled as he wiped away my tears and I wiped away his. Tears of joy and happiness. I hoped this moment would be the beginning of a new and happier life for us. Then as he leaned down towards me, I leaned up and met him half way. We shared a kiss...our first kiss!  
  
And on that sunny spring afternoon, we became boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
//Dreamin' koi no mahou no  
  
Tell me ima ga chansu ne  
  
Sotto negai kakeru  
  
**Dreamin' fushigi na kurai  
  
For you sunao na kimochi  
  
Watashi hayaku mitsukete  
  
(Note: this is the translation below)  
  
Dreamin', for the magic of love  
  
Tell me, now is the chance I know  
  
So softly, I make a request  
  
**Dreamin', a wondrous position  
  
For you, a gentle feeling  
  
I want to find it right away//  
  
((A/N: How do you guys like it?? I'm gonna write more of course, but I want to see the response to these 2 chapters first. Review please & remember: Constructive criticism or none! Thanks a billion! A.J.)) 


	3. My first date!

Finally!! Chapter 3!!! Whoo.....enjoy! AMYxGREG FOREVER!!!!  
  
Notes for this chapter only: The "new hit group" mentioned in this chapter is mine. HOWEVER!!!!! *IF* there is a J-pop group with that name, I swear I don't know about it, so don't sue me. Think of it as a complement because I said they are a hit group. LOL. Also, I don't remember where Greg went after he left after his 2nd appearance in the show, but this is an AU fic & I'm a New Yorker, so I thought it'll be cool for him to go there.   
  
And the song the band is singing isn't theirs. It'll be credited later.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: My first date!  
  
//So what's the deal (what's the deal)  
  
This don't seem real (this don't seem real)  
  
This kind of thing only happens in my dreams  
  
(Thing only happens in my dreams)  
  
When boy meets girl (oh yeah)  
  
A perfect world (a perfect world)  
  
This sort of thing only happens in my dreams  
  
(This only happens in my dream)//  
  
~*Amy*~  
  
Thinks are going really great since Greg and I admitted our feelings in the park. The both of us had a euphoric feeling going home and well.....we had a long goodbye kiss session (Serena said we made out, but I disagree...).  
  
We tried to keep it a secret for a while so we can enjoy time to ourselves to develop our relationship, but the scouts dragged it out of me during a temple study session, even Raye! So I told them how Greg and I met on my way home from school and our confession in the park. I still can't believe they cried. Our getting together isn't as big and sentimental as Serena and Darien's, but it was perfect and sweet enough for me and Greg. We're happy now so that's all that matters...  
  
Right now I'm getting ready for my 1st date with Greg. I'm so excited. I'm not usually a vain person, but I acted girl crazy the whole day and went through my closet. I wanted to seem more mature and grown up but not send out an "I'm sexy!!" look. After a few hours of matching, mismatching and coordinating, I found the perfect outfit.   
  
I picked out a spaghetti strapped blue top. It's not low cut in the front and it stopped mid back, so I feel covered. Then I found a black wrap around skirt that ties at the side. It stopped about half an inch from the knee, and I tied the bow on the side. Then I found some strap tie sandals with a low heel my mom got me last year but I never wore, so they were brand new. I practiced walking in them to see if I'd fall, but I actually got it right. And to finish my look, I picked up the black satin purse with a black jeweled butterfly on the front. It was my birthday gift from Serena this year.  
  
I grabbed my make up kit I brought a while ago for the Junior High prom. I rarely used it but today was a special occasion. Ever since Greg came back, I've always felt the need to look better. Not just for him but for me. Love makes you crazy. I'm really Crazy in love.  
  
//Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss   
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now   
  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love//  
  
At 6:00 on the dot, the doorbell rang. Good thing I finished my make up by then, I usually never wear anything but lip gloss, but tonight I used the look Mina recommended. After I put on my liquid to power foundation, I wore a bit of black eye shadow (to bring out my eyes more), a hint of blush, and some pinkish lipstick. I ran downstairs & opened the door. I swear I stopped breathing at that moment....  
  
~*Greg*~  
  
Wow! Amy looks so beautiful! But when did she start wearing make up? She's so beautiful without it. At least she put it on nicely, unlike some girls who put on too much like they're trying to hide something rather than enhance what they have. I hope she thinks I look alright.  
  
I decided on black jeans and a black button down silk shirt that had a blue script "G" on the pocket. I brought it when I got back to town. I hope she likes it. In my right hand, I held a small white box nervously.  
  
"Hey Amy! You look fantastic!", I said. Man was she fantastic.....I noticed that Amy blushed a bit, even under the make up.  
  
"Thanks Greg. Come in, I just have to get my sweater out the closet and then we can go", Amy said as Greg walked in. She shut the door and walked down the hall. She came back with a black V-neck sweater that she tied around her waist. "Ready?".  
  
"Just a second. Here I brought this for you....", I said as I handed her the box.  
  
"Oh Greg, you didn't have to!", Amy said with a small smile as she opened the box. I smiled when she gasped. I brought her a silver charm bracelet. "Oh...Greg it's beautiful!! I love it..".  
  
"Look at the charm", I said with a grin.  
  
Amy picked it up and looked at the charm. I had it engraved! The words said 'To my love Amy, I held my heart on a line. You caught me. Greg'. She looked at me with misty eyes. She leans up and kissed me.  
  
"Thanks. I love you", Amy said with her sweet smile. The one that attracted me to her almost two years ago.  
  
"Anything for you", I said giving her a hug. I put the bracelet on her right arm and then we left.  
  
~*Amy*~  
  
That was a total surprise!! I couldn't believer he brought me such a lovely gift. While we were in the car, I kept toying with it. It's so wonderful...  
  
Greg drove us to a resturant in the park. It had lights in the trees and a live band playing romantic classical music. while we ate, Greg told me about living in New York over the past year and a half. He told me that students in New York usually start High School at 14 instead of 15, they had many art museums and huge libraries, and that the Japanese culture is especially popular there.   
  
The part that interested me more is that Hello Kitty has so many stores there. He said that mostly adults and girls go there. He even saw a married couple getting Hello Kitty furniture and appliances for their new home! I think it was sweet though. He also mentioned an Anime Convention called the Big Apple Anime Fest. It's just like the ones at home, so there wasn't much to talk about there.  
  
I mostly told him about scout business. But I told him like I read about it in the paper, not my personal views and experiences because someone might be listening. He seemed especially interested when I told him about Rini and Pegasus and about Princess Kaguya. Greg said he knew something was happening when Kaguya invaded because even the news over there reported on how the temperatures dropped dangerously low in the eastern part of the world and how ships couldn't deliver imports for a while.  
  
And I told him about what the other scouts are going to do after High School. Serena and Darien planned on moving in together when Serena goes to college. They were thinking about it for a while, but it was no surprise to us. Needless to say that Serena's dad doesn't like the idea, but Serena will be an adult after High School is over, so he can't say much about it then. Everyone is surprised by Serena's major. She wants to be a teachers for children and open up her own preschool. Believe it or not, Serena has gotten pretty smart since High School started. But I believe that it's Rini who encouraged her to pick that major.  
  
Raye wants to study ancient religious artifacts in Europe and about how she's taking tests for it. It's a special exchange student program. She had a choice between European countries, other Asian countries, America, Africa and Mexico. Since she's going for a full 4 year college term, she got to pick two countries. Raye decided on Italy for the first 2 years, then she picked France. She's really excited about it.  
  
Lita, of course, wants her own restaurant and plans on going to a cooking school. She wants to go to the New York cooking schools because they are some of the best rated in the world. She wants to study there then work as a manager or chef in a restaurant in Japan to save money for her own shop.   
  
Mina is still into acting, but she wants to have her own beauty company. She says she'll act and promote her beauty company after college. and we all get discounts and free products. We all laughed at that.  
  
Amara wants to be a mechanic and open her garage. She's working in one right now to gain enough experience. And as for Michelle, she's working on her swimming and Violin. She's won many competitions in both, but she might make music her major and just keep swimming as a hobby.  
  
While we ate our dessert, I noticed that Greg was listening to me, but seemed to be elsewhere. I hope I didn't say anything wrong...  
  
"Am I talking too much?", I said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No no! I'm listening. It's all interesting and all but...I want to know what you want to do Amy. Want to do want in your life?", Greg asked, looking at me intensely.  
  
Usually I feel under pressure when people look at me that way, but for some reason...I didn't. I looked into his eyes and saw straight into his soul and thought about my future...our future. I knew what I wanted to do for years, but I didn't want it all alone.  
  
"...I just want you", I answered honestly, looking back into his eyes.   
  
~*Greg*~  
  
Oh God! I'm sitting here listening to this sapphire eyed angel speak and I felt like flying. I wanted to know what she wants in life and all she said was me! I wanted her too, but I never thought I'd hear it from her. I grasped her hand gently and smiled.  
  
"I want you too....", I said softly.   
  
Looking her over I noticed that the stars and candle light made her shine glow and look achingly touchable. Her hair moved gently in the wind, wisping at her face and her lips were full. This was the perfect moment. I had to kiss her. I leaned in slowly and we closed our eyes the moment our lips touched. I let out a low, satisfied moan as Amy did. It was heaven on earth, and she is my angel.   
  
After dinner we walked around the park and found a concert. Japan's new hit group, "Fantasy", was playing. They were an all male pop-rock band . Mom and I adore them and didn't know there were having a free concert in the park. But this one had the band on stage singing under a canopy, and a dance floor was set up.  
  
They were singing their number 1 hit song, "Truly, Madly, Deeply". I looked down at Amy and held out a hand.  
  
"You wanna dance?", I asked with a wide grin.  
  
"I'd love to", Amy said smiling.  
  
I led her to the middle of the dance floor. I put my hands on her hips and she put her arms around my neck. We dances close, swaying gently with the music's mellow rhythm. I rubbed my cheek into her sweet smelling hair, happy that everything is so perfect. Then Amy's gentle voice broke me out of her spell.  
  
"Greg?".  
  
"Yes Amy?".  
  
"Thanks for loving me..".  
  
"...Anything for you".  
  
We shared another long kiss then continued as the band began to sing.  
  
I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos  
  
I'm counting on a new beginning.  
  
A reason for living. a deeper meaning.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever.  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
  
The highest power. in lonely hours. the tears devour you..  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
(Bridge)  
  
Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes  
  
cos it's standing right before you.  
  
All that you need will surely come...  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
[repeat until fade]  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain....  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Too sweet? Too blah? I love it. I actually wrote all this in about an hour. 6 pages of AmyxGreg SugarFluffyness! I could actually see the whole date unfolding in my mind. I wish my 1st date went this well. It wasn't all that great. The only perfect date I had was with my 2nd boyfriend (note: I only had 3 dates in my entire life, so you can see why I write so much. I rarely go out. LOL). Man, THAT was heaven! I sorta based this chapter on it, so I hope you all liked it. 


	4. Life as it is now

Chapter 4: Life as it is now...  
  
//You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's automatic  
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No lie  
  
So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's Automatic.   
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No lie  
  
So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
  
For someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate, you  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate, you....//  
  
~*Amy*~  
  
Our date went great! Good thing my mom works the late shift at the hospital. I didnt get home until midnight!! When mom asked me in the morning why I didn't answer the house phone, I just told her I went to bed early after I went out to get dinner. Yes...I didn't say it was a date. I didn't know how my mom would react. But I did tell her later, she was cool about it actually.  
  
When I told the scouts at school during lunch on Monday, I had to deal with more crying and squealing. Only this time Greg and I didn't mind. besides, I had the last laugh when we started teasing Serena about her plans with Darien.  
  
Actually while I'm telling you all this, it all happened years ago! Right now we're all out of college and working. We still have our scout powers, but don't use them as much anymore. Earth has been relatively peaceful. Although we all miss the good days when we were depended on to save the world, we don't regret where it too us. We're all happy. Let me tell you what happened to us recently.  
  
Serena and Darien got married after Serena finished college. Then next year they had a baby. Little Rini is so sweet. She's 4 now and goes to preschool. The school Serena owns. "Baby Bunny Daycare" opened up 5 years ago and got so popular that the kids didn't want to leave. So Serena opened up an elementary school next door. It's actually one of the highest rated schools in the country now, so she's doing great!  
  
Lita graduated from the New York Cooking school with top honors and worked in a café in downtown Tokyo for a few years. Her resturant, Thunder Café, is celebrating it's 6th anniversary and is rated number 1 by the food critics at the Tokyo Times newspaper. And we all get to eat there for free...Manager's orders! ~.^  
  
Mina won an Oscar for her role in the movie "Tokyo Girl". It was a movie about an American soldier serving with other Americans in helping Japan fight a war and he gets lost in action. And Mina's character went through battle fiends to search for her love and was an undercover spy and medic while doing that. She also had a few hit albums and is often referred to as "Japan's Madonna". But when she's not acting or singing, she's promoting her beauty company, "Dream Girl". Make up and other beauty essentials for the modern woman, as the slogan says. Mina lets us test the products and take them home afterwards. I'm going to need a second bathroom soon!  
  
Raye is a professor in cultural anthropology. She runs the Cherry Hill Temple and she teaches at Tokyo University. She and Chad finally stopped fighting long enough to find that they loved each other when Raye was a High School Senior. They got married after she graduated college and they have a son named Kino. He goes to Serena's preschool too. He and Rini seem to get along really well, and we all joke about how they might get together. Darien doesn't like it much because he's really protective of Rini, but he laughs it off in the end.  
  
Michelle is a respected classical violin played around the world. After winning a Grammy for "Female Artist of the Year", she's played for royalty in Japan, England, Europe and even the President of the United States. She's releasing a new lullaby album for kids called "Classical Dreams".  
  
Amara opened up her auto shop about 7 years ago. She not only fixes up cars, but she custom designs a few for Toyota and was the first person in the world to make a fully computerize car. She designed the car and I helped her with some of the computer technology. On the side, she also drag races and won a few competitions.  
  
Oh, did I mention that Amara and Michelle have a child? They do!! They adopted Kayko last year. The funny thing is that she resembles Amara so much, everyone thought Amara had her. But that's how Amara and Michelle like to think about it. They always said it doesn't matter how the family came together, as long as you all love each other. That's true, and Kayko loves her mama & "papa", as she calls them.  
  
As for me...well, I finished college then went on to study medicine like I always said I would. I'm a pediatrician and I have my own practice in Tokyo. I opened it about 2 years ago after I worked at South Tokyo Memorial Hospital to make my own business. I love my job a lot. Besides practicing medicine, I also got my degree in physical therapy, so now if children need to go to therapy, they can go to my practice also instead of going too far from home. I'm the only practice in the neighborhood, so I have a lot of regular clients.  
  
Greg actually became a lawyer. That surprised us all because he never expressed an interest in law, but he shows a passion for it now. He graduated top of his class in law school and shares a firm with a few friends he went to school with. they got so popular, they had to move their practice from over a store into an office building. So he's doing great.  
  
Right now, we're enjoying life with our new baby boy. Greg was so excited when he found out it was a boy. So we mostly spent our time fighting over baby names. It's funny and we loved making up. We just finished decorating the nursery a few weeks ago when I had him. On the due day, we finally picked a name. We named him Gregory junior but gave him a different middle name, Jubei  
  
So yeah, that's life as it is now. We all don't get yet to see each other as often as we'd love to as a group, so we agreed to have an "official" scout reunion once a year on a weekend. That way we're all together, as a family, to share news, joys, sorrows, and love, like we did as before. We like to think of adulthood as an addition to our already great lives. So to us, growing up wasn't the end of our stories...it was only the beginning.  
  
//(Now!) Now's the time when our star's on the climb  
  
Watch us try for the prize  
  
We're already on the rise  
  
(The rise! Surprise! Oh!)  
  
Well this is only the beginning, Only the beginning, Only the beginning!  
  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!//  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Love it? I hope so!! I picked the lifestyles for the scouts as best as I could! I think they're cool...hee hee!  
  
Now for the boring legal crap. Here's who the songs belong to:  
  
Chapter 1: How Can I be?-This song is from the tv show "Degrassi: The Next Generation", in the episode when the school had the talent show and Paige and Terri were singing. I LOVED that episode!!   
  
It's about time-Lillix  
  
Chapter 2: More than friends-3LW (Good song to play for a guy you like if you wanna hint to him!)  
  
Missing my baby & my love-Selena  
  
Someday, Somebody-Amy  
  
Chapter 3: In my dreams-Dream  
  
Crazy in Love-Beyonce  
  
Truly, Madly, Deeply-Savage Garden (I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 4: Only the Beginning-Jem (Her songs rock!)  
  
Ultimate-Lindsay Lohan (when her new movie and CD comes out, I'm 1st in line!) 


End file.
